


TAKE A CHANCE ON ME

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Counselling, F/F, F/M, I Love You, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Married VICLEY, SULLYVANDY, Surerra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: AU, with some 'canon' sprikled in alternating between drabbles of150-200 or so words, and longer ChaptersI hope that you'll read and comment I'll consider requests for 'ships'and fandoms 😁
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. station 19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (During their Florida get-away, Maya Bishop  
> has a panic attack after an alert for a multi-alarm  
> fire springs up on her mobile device)
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> (PRIOR to the five-alarm fire,Claire Brown and Morgan Reznick are on a  
> work/study/relaxation jaunt to Grey-Sloan from San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital;  
> expecting to find Vic at Dean's they meet Jack Bishop and Dean Miller (sparks sort of  
> FLY)

MayaMayaMayaMAYA! Amore CALL YOURSELF; listen...look at ME, come on, Baby, come on..." Carina DeLuca pleads.;

"NoNo, you don't understands; I'm a CAPTAIN...I...I'm too far away...I can't help them, I'm failing them as their leader... I have  
responsibilities to my TEAM"...;

"Maya-please listen to me-COME HERE-NOW!"

Dazedly, the blonde woman obeys. "Look at ME-no, no! EYES on ME! BREATHE DEEPLY; yes, right, like that! Again...again...  
there...you were panicking, but you're fine now, you're okay.";

Feather light kisses by the sexy Italian on her eyes, cheeks, chin, ears-and a deeper, more intense one on her mouth, bring Maya  
even closer to complete calm. "Go to the pool, or stay here and...", she suggests with a sultry smile.;

"THERE she is...there's my ready to relax, up for fun times beautiful girlfriend!"

"We're GIRLFRIENDS, then? Ragazzas?

"Oh, you SNEAK! You're gonna be punished for tricking me-SEI NEI GUAI !-you've been learning Italian! " The two women  
tumble backwards onto the big bed, wrestling with their clothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knock on Dean's door wakes both he and Jack, who've been dozing, now that Pru's quiet. "I'll get it", Jack mumbles.  
Two Women he's never seen before stand there smiling; one looks one hell of a lot like VIC HUGHES! "Hi! No, I'n NOT Victoria;  
I'm her cousin Claire Brown, from San Jose!", Vic's look-a-like announces, with a bemused smile.

"Right...okay...sorry, sorry...come in, please", Jack stammers. "Dean! Company!"

Clearing his eyes of any 'crusties', Dean stands, a little wobbly; hetoo is taken aback by the short mixed-race Woman who HAS to be   
related to VIC somehow. "Come in, have a seat. Um, Vic left a little while ago...I can call her..."

"Why?", asks Claire. Aren't we safe with two First Responders?"

"Yeah, sure, of course!", Jack quickly assures them.

"As I told handaome bearded man, I'm Claire, Vic's cousin, and this is my...friend?"... she looks at the very pretty blonde seated near  
her.

"COLLEAGUE? Work friend?" the knock-out suggests.

"We bonded, a little, I thought"...

"We did...go with friend"...


	2. blindspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Natasha Zapata faces scrutiny from both the CIA and the FBI, after  
> after the MADELINE BURKE affair: was she 'turned' while undercover?...  
> She seeks reassurance from her lover/boss, Edgar Reade) and he provides it  
> O YES HE DOES!

“I’m cleared”, Tasha says, half-statement, half-question. The bureau is satisfied that I was ‘under’ for CIA, and not  
part of Madeline’s organization. But what about YOU? What about YOU, Eddie?”

“The evidence is clear-I accept the findings.”

“Okay…alright…and US: where do we stand?” 

“My feelings haven’t changed; will never change. I see that you had to keep certain things from me; orders are orders-

I know that…

“Then WHAT? You don’t trust me anymore? After all of these years, you know me better than ANYONE-“

“I trust you with my life, Natasha. We don’t always agree on methods, and this…PULL from the darkness inside you,  
that has to be addressed…We’re in TROUBLE, and we need help.

“As long as you don’t give up on me…you said that you never would…”

“And I’m NOT.”

“Then I’ll do whatever I have to do, including more therapy. I will tell you, though: YOU are the cure for what ails me.  
I haven’t felt that ‘pull from the dark’, as you call it, since we’ve been together romantically. As long as you believe in me, keep me  
CLOSE, I’ll be fine.”

He pulss her to him, gently, until they are nose to nose (if she wasn't 5'3" and he '6'1") "Close like this?" His voice is low, seductive.

"Closer." Her response is barely above a whisper. When their bodies are pressed together, their lips inches apart, she breathes  
"You're nearly there."

The kiss that follows begins slowly, builds in intensity when his hands find hr breasts, and hers his crotch. "I've WANTED THIS-  
NEEDED IT since this investigtion began...and the truth is I don't honestly give a fuck about anything or anyone else: I LOVE YOU  
you with every fiber of my being-you have locked me down...I'M LOCKED DOWN"...

These three words inspire Reade like none other-within a few minutes time they have stripped off their clothing and too sexually agitated  
for foreplay, he is atop her-INSIDE HER..his face was buried in the shaven hollow of Tasha's armpit, and he has the the sudden wild urge  
TO LICK IT; employing his eager tongue to lap at it with gusto. His hot, erratic breathing burns her flesh. Finally she lost control, giving into  
to the overwhelming lust. Her body was now totally free from the clutches of her mind. She moans loudly and lifts her ass to welcome his hard,  
powerful thrusts; she writhes with pleasure, matching his wonderous poundings. By hooking her ankles behind his, Zapata's able to suspend herself  
a few inches above the mattress; now she can meets his strong ingresses by 'twerking' upon his lusty baton. A blast of passion runs through Reade's  
loins. This no ORDINARY SEX- he's sexing the love of his life, and she speaks to him with her body: the fervent clutches of her fingers on his biceps  
her lips roving from his forehead to his eyes to his mouth, her tongue darting like a snake. Reade doubled the thrusting and his piston moved more  
fanatically in and out of her soft cylinder.

Never before, in her 17 years of adulthood had Tasha been fucked like her beloved Edgar was fucking her now. Her pussy swelters; the wet  
labia clinging to the rigid flesh of her lover's very large cock as she thrust her cunt wildly against him. Her sobs of delight grow louder, echoe  
off the walls of her bedroom. Their orgasms come upon them before they know it: hers triggered by his pulsing gouts of cum (she trusts in the  
strongest available birth control, and the morning after pill©).

After he plulls free and leans back on his heels, Tasha quickly slides from beneath him and cranes forward, enveloping him in her warm wet  
mouth. She spends several seconds savoring the salty rich taste of her Man's cum; she opens her mouh wide, swallowing the whole thing into  
her mouth and throat. She swirled her tongue around the still very stiff shaft, expertly sucking whilst bracing one hand against his pelvis, her head  
now bobbing quickly up and down.

It does not take long before Reade can no longer abide this really special blow job and squirts again, she greedily accepts it all:  
...when he had no more to give, she released his penis with pop. With a  
final kiss to the tip of it, she joins her Man in a snuggle, propped against the pillows, witha light blanket covering them.

"You make me wanta future with you, Reade...no one else has ever made me even consider that. I've always known that I love you, I couldn't  
believe that I dserve your love...but I DO...I DO dsereve happiness, and a Man who loves me with conditions, without reservation. I thank  
God for every day for you. You can believe in me. you vcan gtrust me."

Reade responds quietly "I know-I know that now. O course you deserve low-and you HAVE MINE."


End file.
